Ace Attorney Drabbles
by prospectkiss
Summary: A collection of drabbles written for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. Various characters and pairings.
1. Maya Got Back

**Maya Got Back**

The office was quiet. Phoenix leaned back in his chair, rubbing at his back and giving the pile of paperwork on the desk a baleful glare. The last case had been a doozy, and all the files associated with wrapping it up was turning into a nightmare. At least he had no other clients at the moment, so he could finish this case up. And at least Maya had decided to leave him alone to get the work done.

He jerked forward with a start as he realized just _how_ quiet the office was. Silence like this usually meant his assistant was up to something.

"Maya?" he called out, mentally preparing himself to find her covered in coffee grounds from trying to fill up the pot, or drenched with water from the kitchenette, or locked in the bathroom trying to bandage some gaping wound...

"In here, Nick," he heard her call from the back room. He pushed the door open and found her staring glumly into a full-length mirror. She was wearing her old orange waitress uniform from _Très Bien_.

"What's going on?" When she didn't answer, he tried again. "What's wrong?"

"Just..." She ran her hands over the outfit, smoothing out the wrinkles. "You ever feel like sometimes you just can't grow up, Nick?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, I thought it'd be fun to wear this outfit again, so I put it on. But then I remembered Mia, and how much _better_ she could pull off this uniform." Phoenix felt his face rapidly turning red as Maya pushed her breasts together.

After a few moments of her groping, fondling... _adjusting! adjusting!_ her chest, Maya turned toward Phoenix. "I don't think I'll ever fill out like Mia. I think I'll always look like a child." Her pout looked rather cute, but Phoenix didn't think this was the best time to tell her so.

She looked so despondent. Phoenix inwardly sighed and put his hands on her shoulders. "Maya." She looked up at him, and he could see the start of tears forming in her eyes.

_Geez, she really is getting upset over this._ He steeled himself for what was likely to be one of the most awkward and embarrassing pep talks of his life.

"First of all, you are very cute. Very beautiful," he amended when she started to frown. "And while it's true that you may not be as... bountiful as the Chief," he mumbled, "you certainly don't look like a child. If you feel insecure about... about _that_ area, maybe you should focus on, um, other parts."

"Other parts?" Maya blinked, tears receding as she tried to puzzle out his meaning. "What do you mean, Nick? What other parts?"

He looked away and let his hands drop, making a vague gesture towards her. "You know... other parts." He flushed as he tried to explain. "Your, uh, chest isn't the only part of you that attracts attention."

She looked back at the mirror, eyes roaming over her features. "My hair?" she asked.

"No- I mean, yes, your hair is great, but- but I meant... further down." She kept staring at herself, trying to figure out what he meant.

_She's really gonna make me say it, isn't she?_

"Just turn around, Maya."

She twirled around, peering over her shoulder at her back reflection. After a moment her frown changed to a look of slowly dawning understanding, and she ran her hands over her hips and bent over slightly.

Phoenix was certain his face was as red as Edgeworth's suit.

"Oh!" She straightened and shifted around, trying to look at her backside from different angles. "You mean... You mean I-"

"He means you've got a fantastic booty, Maya!"

She let out a startled gasp, and Phoenix nearly jumped out of his skin as Larry clapped a hand on his shoulder. His mind supplied many questions to ask, such as _When did he get here?_ and _How was he able to be so quiet?_ and _How much did he just hear?_ but all that came out was "Bwah?"

Larry just laughed. "You've got just the right amount of junk in the trunk. Nick should know! His anaconda don't want none unless you-"

_"Larry!"_ Phoenix quickly cut him off before he could spout any more lyrics of that embarrassing old song. Larry grinned.

Maya, laughing at Phoenix's awkwardness, walked over and grabbed his hand. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Nick. You really know how to make a girl feel better."

"Hey, what about me?" Larry flashed a mischievous smile at Maya.

Maya giggled. "You too, Larry."

"Aw, no kiss for me?"

"Out!" Phoenix pulled them out of the back room and towards the front. "Both of you, out now! Let me finish my paperwork in peace. Go buy some burgers or something."

"Sure thing, Nick!" Maya pushed Larry out the door and looked over at Phoenix. When she caught his eye, she gave him a cheeky grin, wiggled her hips and slapped her behind. Phoenix groaned as she closed the door.

_Just what have I unleashed?_

* * *

_**Note:** Fantastic _fanart of Maya, done by a kind anon: i52 . tinypic / cjczl . png

Just take out the spaces for the address.


	2. Sunshower

**Sunshower**

They were relaxing on the back porch, enjoying the warm May afternoon. Edgeworth sat at the wooden patio table, sipping on tart lemonade and reading the latest _Steel Samurai_ volume. He looked comfortable in loose-fitting khaki shorts and a button-down shirt that he'd left open.

Phoenix was even more casual, dressed simply in an old pair of blue swim trunks and leaving his torso completely bare to the bronzing sun. He had carted over a rickety plastic folding lounge to stretch out on while he skimmed through an old Grisham thriller. He teased Edgeworth that for once he was reading classier literature than his lover.

Neither noticed the dark line on the horizon, the scent of fresh earth seeping through the air that promised rain. The first sporadic droplets of water to plunk down went unheeded.

Edgeworth drained the last of his glass. On his way inside for a refill Phoenix leaned over and grabbed his forearm.

"Get one for me too?" he asked, smiling up. Edgeworth nodded, and Phoenix realized the sun had added a little color to those usually pale cheeks, had made the silver hair shine. He flushed as he followed the line of bare flesh under the open shirt, seeing the slightly sun-kissed chest.

As Edgeworth was about to make a snide remark about Phoenix's ogling, he found himself yanked down into the attorney's lap with an undignified yelp.

"Sorry," Phoenix said, nuzzling into his neck, "but you just look irresistible." He trailed a line of kisses up to the prosecutor's ear and traced meaningless patterns across his back.

Edgeworth set his glass down on the deck, lemonade forgotten in the face of the sudden attention, and moved his knees on either side of Phoenix. He turned his head and met Phoenix's lips with his own, tasting warmth. As the kiss grew more intense, the wind picked up and scattered water drops across them.

Phoenix suddenly shivered and pulled back when he felt a line of water slide across his back. He blinked up at the sky and finally realized they were caught in a light drizzle. "It's raining," he said.

"How observant of you," Edgeworth said drily. "Perhaps you should have gone into meteorology instead of law."

"Yeah, but the sun's still shining here," Phoenix retorted. "It's a sunshower."

"A what?"

"You know, when you get both at the same time? It's really special. Sun and rain, opposites, coming together when they're usually apart…"

Edgeworth fixed him with an amused look. "If you're about to make some sappy allusion to the two of us, well…"

"Well, what?" Phoenix was grinning. The light rain had softened his spikes, the sun gleamed off the water drops clinging to his chest, and he looked entirely too happy. Edgeworth reached past him and pulled the lever on the lounge, dropping Phoenix flat on his back with the prosecutor smirking on top.

"Well, I'd just call you a sentimental idiot," he said, and leaned down and caught his lips once more.

And as the sun and the rain joined together, the sunshower gently ebbed away, forgotten.


	3. Leaving the Emerald City

**Leaving the Emerald City**

Phoenix stayed in the shadows backstage, watching his little girl out of the corner of his eye as she enthusiastically bobbed up and down on her heels.

Well, perhaps she wasn't so little anymore.

"Well, what did you think?" he heard her ask the approaching figure. He smiled down at his bottle of grape juice, half-hidden in his hand. There was nothing timid in her voice, no need for reassurance. She knew she was great; she only cared if her magic show had made tonight's special guest happy.

He didn't see the toothy smile, could only picture the twinkle in his eye as Klavier leaned toward his daughter. "Fraulein, I'm in love! That was perfect."

"Really?!" Her voice hitched slightly at the end - she must be blushing. Phoenix took a pull from his bottle; he'd have to keep an eye on that crush.

There was no reply; instead there was the sound of fabric swishing around. Phoenix glanced up and saw his little girl, his Trucy, hugging Klavier tightly. To his credit, the prosecutor laughed and gave her a quick hug back - all chaste.

"What did you like best?" She was beaming.

"You were brilliant, leibling. All your tricks and whirls... Especially the ending made me grin." Klavier looked past Trucy and directed his grin at Apollo, standing forlornly beside his half-sister.

Phoenix wondered again when he should let Apollo in on that fact.

"Yeah, yeah, kick me when I'm down," Apollo grumbled, but there was a note of affection in his voice.

"But Herr Forehead, when you popped out of the magic panties instead of a white rabbit, I was amazed! You are a much better prize." Apollo spluttered, and Phoenix felt the sides of his mouth twitch up.

"Aaaaaw, isn't he cute when he blushes!" Trucy sounded so happy. And in the end, wasn't that all that mattered?

She linked her arms with both Apollo and Klavier, and spun them all around. "Daddy, we should celebrate!" Phoenix should have known he wouldn't stay hidden - of course she knew he was backstage.

This time Phoenix let himself smile. "Sure, sweetheart. Nothing too much, though."

"My treat," Klavier cut in, locking his eyes with Phoenix. "For such a magnificent show." There was something in those eyes, Phoenix knew, something that told him Klavier was still trying to make amends.

He held the prosecutor's gaze for just long enough to make the other man start to feel uncomfortable. "All right. We'll all go for ice cream."

Trucy, her arms still locked around Apollo and Klavier, turned them all around again and tried to get them to skip to the door. Phoenix laughed, the sound low and unheard. His daughter the great magician - who needed Dorothy anyway? With the brainless kid and the flashy tin star at her side, she'd do fine.

And him? Well, he was just an old coward, finally finding his courage again.


	4. Through the Bottom of the Mug

**Through the Bottom of the Mug**

_Darker than a moonless night._

Because for so many years, all he saw were shadows.

_Hotter and more bitter than hell itself._

Because his blood burned for vengeance. Because with every cup he drank, he hoped it would be the last.

_The world, you see, keeps turning._

Because maybe, one day, he'd fall into that swirl, fall down to the dregs.

_And we must turn with it._

And finally find his pot was empty.

_The only time a lawyer can cry is when it's all over._

So he filled another cup, dark, like her hair, and unspoilt, like her heart.


End file.
